moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Old Hounds
The Old Hounds are a private military company (PMC) run by former Knight of the Silver Hand Flinte Ironhammer. This company was founded in Northrend by Ironhammer in the spring succeeding the Third War. When the Old Hounds were formed, it was composed solely of disgruntled Alliance soldiers who faced Arthas' treasonous acts first hand. Their work was self-imposed and dealt primarily with covert operations to sabotage the Prince's course throughout Northrend. As time passed, the company's size dwindled in the wake of the Argent Crusade's Northrend campaign until Ironhammer temporarily retired the order. Recently, Flinte has decided to revitalize the Old Hounds and set out on a "World Tour intended to clean Azeroth up." Ironhammer never referred to the Old Hounds as a PMC, regardless of their function; instead he referred to them as a "police force working in the best interest of the world." Following this, the Old Hounds rarely kill without a reason and instead restrain their enemies or imprison them. Mission The Hound’s mission is to challenge and defeat Azerothian threats by providing prompt, sustained dominance across the full range of operations and spectrum of conflict in support of the Greater Good. We do this by: -Providing protection for Azeroth and its denizens by securing its airspace, land, and seas. -Providing support to other organizations working for Azerothian interest and stability. -Providing support during international emergencies by assisting Alliance authorities in maintaining emergency preparedness throughout the land. -To work in concert with the five factions in order to maintain peace and stability. Rebirth of the Old Hounds Recently, Flinte has decided to revitalize the Old Hounds and set out on a "World Tour intended to clean Azeroth up." Since the war against the Scourge is coming to a close end, he has shifted his focus to both Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms with aspirations to oust any nefarious criminals or organizations. Ungoverned by traditional laws and unfettered by treaties, codes or alliances, the Hounds will accomplish their goals by "any means necessary." To keep their business outside of true Alliance walls, Flinte has taken up a defense contract with Prince Galen Trollbane in order to use Stromgarde as a temporary headquarters. Because of this, the Old Hounds are obligated to defend their environment from weekly Syndicate and Boulderfist attacks. Law of the Land All members of the Old Hounds follow the "law of the land," which is a philosophy created by Ironhammer to govern the Hounds. -Safety; the lives of the innocent must always be preserved and cared for above all else. -Fairness; death is rarely the answer, all life must be treated with just cause and compassion. -Cultivation; all life is capable of growing or changing, it is ones priority to cultivate the good in another. -Restraint; those unable to coexist with the innocent or those too stubborn to change must be restrained and given to the nation by which the crimes have been committed against. Rank Commissioner Commander of the Old Hounds, unobtainable, held by Flinte Ironhammer. Superintendent (3) Answer directly to Commissioner Ironhammer, spearhead missions and assign duties. Inspector Specialized member utilized for unique duties. Example: Ambassador, Technology Specialist, etc. Sergeant Respected members of the Hounds granted access to missions of all levels. Corporal Honorary members of the Hounds granted access to missions level A or lower. Officer First official rank given, granted access to missions level B or lower. Recruit Under review, granted access to level C missions only. Mission Levels S Level High risk missions requiring copious amounts of skill and/or specialized talents. A Level High risk missions requiring leadership and/or a small platoon to be carried out. B Level Moderate risk missions requiring teamwork and/or leadership. C Level Low risk missions usually intended for training purposes. Affiliations The Old Hounds rarely align themselves with other orders permanently. Their allegiances are situational and only in the best interest of the Greater Good. The Alliance Though the Old Hounds recruit primarily from Alliance factions, they are not under the command of the Alliance. Due to distrust from past events all requests arriving from Alliance leadership are usually ignored unless a direct matter of homeland defense. The Horde The Old Hounds are neither enemies nor allies to the Horde unless pitted against them during an attack on Alliance lands or allied with them against a common threat. The Argent Crusade, Cenarion Circle, Earthen Ring, Thorium Brotherhood, etc. If ever asked, the Old Hounds will adhere to a request from any of these factions. OOC Information is a heavy role playing guild that focuses on traveling, adventure, and policing Azeroth. Events/meetings are held every Wednesday and Saturday between 6 and 8 o'clock Server Time. Though many events will be purely focused on fictional characters and plots developed by the guild leadership, there will be many other events which pit the Old Hounds against "evil" themed guilds. Category:Alliance Guild